


Enchanted

by lightbroke



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbroke/pseuds/lightbroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked: "Not a huge fan of Taylor Swift, but her song "Enchanted" is just so beautiful. You should do a one-shot based on it! something fluffy/cute. Btw you're a fantastic writer!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Not a huge fan of Taylor Swift, but her song "Enchanted" is just so beautiful. You should do a one-shot based on it! something fluffy/cute. Btw you're a fantastic writer!"

“Look, if I’m not home by 1 am, text me nonstop until I answer you. I need you to hassle me back home. I have a test that I should probably study for.” You fix your dress for the third time.

“If you want to study so badly, then why bother going?” Rebekah picks up a stray hair and clips it up with the rest of the bobby pins. 

“I need to get my name our there?” You shrug your shoulders and twirl your dress. “My dad is making me go. A representative of the family needs to be present I guess.” 

She sighs and crosses her arms. “If you don’t stop moving, I’ll never finish your hair.” You huff and sit down. “Anyways, what happens if you meet some total hot stud there and I’m interrupting?”

“Please, you know what kind of jerks come to these parties.”

“Okay…” Rebekah mumbles, balancing a hairbrush in between her teeth. “There you go.” She steps away, giving you room to check out the complete look. “Do you like it?”

You can’t believe it’s you: Soft sparkles trail from your eyes, petal pink lips, a romantic bun with strands of curled hair framing your face, and a sweetheart neckline cocktail dress the colour of champagne. “Sometimes I wonder why you’re a wasting your time in med school when you could be dressing the stars, Beck.”

“A job like that would make me shallow and forget who I am as an individual and where I came from. Medicine keeps me just where I want to be, grounded. Head in the real world. Not everyone can be lucky to have parents supportive of creative writing majors like you. Besides! Who doesn’t want to spend New Years Eve with their head in the books! I know I do!” She smiles and hands you your masquerade mask. “Here, for the finishing touch.”

Handing you the stick it’s balanced on, you place it over your eyes. “I don’t even look like myself.”

Like a proud parent, Rebekah takes some pictures and scoots you off into your car. “Have fun, if you get drunk get a cab. We’ll pick up your car in the morning. Oh! And do you really want me to blow up your phone?”

You look at her sternly. “Please do. It’ll give me an excuse to leave my house.”

 

“You look lovely Madame.” The valet escorts you out of your car, taking your keys, and handing you a number. “You’ll need this in order to pick your car back up.” Feeling silly, you curtsy and enter through the giant French doors.

The room is marvelously decorated. Dainty lights accent the golden architecture. Chandeliers hang from the high ceiling. Fountains of assorted alcoholic beverages sit at every corner. A dapper gentleman with a scarlet mask makes his way towards you and walks you down the steps into the masses of people. He walks you to the center, excuses himself, and escorts someone else down the flight of stairs. Trying desperately to find your friends, you run into the everyday family acquaintances. Smiling, nodding your head, and pretending you’re listening as they comment on their lives, talk about rising gas prices, and ask how your father is.

“He’s doing great. He’s actually in Finland at the moment closing a deal.” You smile respectfully and walk away quickly, trying to avoid another shark in the now visible sea of money hungry, envious, pool of people. Annoyed that you still had yet to run into a real friend, you sigh, take a champagne glass from a walking tray and scan the room one last time. All your efforts were to no avail. Seeing that the balcony was empty, you made your way back up the steps, avoiding the scarlet masked man and his guests. Almost to the door, the feeling of fresh air so close to your reach, a man bumps into you sending your drink to the floor. He turns around and gasps. You check your dress to see if it’s been stained any. A weight is lifted off your shoulders when you see the pool of liquid has only tainted the floor. 

“I’m so sorry.” The man behind an emerald green mask says; having never seen him before, you consider your interest reignited in the night’s events. “Here, let me help.” 

He begins to clean the mess when an employee of the catering crew runs out with a mop. “That’s alright sir. We’ve got it from here.”

“You’ve stained your pants.” You notice. 

“Oh dear,” his brows furrow for a minute, but he smiles it off. “Are you okay?”

“Except for my lack of drink, I’m fine.” You joke.

He motions for you to give him one moment, and comes back with two flutes. “Care to join me outside?”

“Oh God yes.”

 

“Parties like these can be so…” He looks to the night sky searching for the right word.

“Stuffy. Stifling. Boring. Tedious. Shall I go on?” The stranger chuckles as the words leave your lips. 

“I’m guessing you attend these gatherings often.” You roll your eyes still holding up your mask. “That’s why I love balconies. Many people go out to the patios but very few to the balcony.”  
“Only the elite.” You balance your third drink with him on the ledge.

“If that falls on someone?” 

“We’ll tell everyone it’s raining.” 

He steps into you, closing the gap. “You look very pretty and I love the detail of your mask.” His fingers trace the crème lace pattering and delicate beadwork. 

“You look very handsome and your mask brings out your eyes.” You stare at the deep emerald with subtle flecks of gold surrounding his eyes and the black ribbon edging the outside. “They make them look like icebergs almost.” 

“But they’re anything but cold. They hold only warm feelings.” The top of his fingers barely touch your arm as he runs them to your neck. You hold your breath, waiting for the moment when his lips descend upon yours. Heads tilt to their appropriate sides. His breath tickles your upper lips as you both get closer. Less than a second from perfection, the balcony doors open.

“Madame, we need you to make the toast.” You sigh as the emerald stranger chuckles at the impeccable timing. 

His hand on the small of your back, you are handed a full glass and a fork to tap on its rim. The echo of metal on glass silences the crowd. You part your lips and thank the crowd for their donations, wish them the best of times to come, and mention that desserts will be brought out shortly. They clap, take pictures, and resume their previous conversations.  
“Here I am thinking you’re just another attendee, not the hostess.” 

“With the mostess?” He laughs and takes your hand, leading you back to the balcony. “Welcome to my not so humble abode.” You hold our arms out Vanna White style.  
His eyes widen. “You live here?”

“No. I don’t.” You say happily. “I prefer a more…toned down lifestyle.”

“I can tell.” His hand slips around your waist. You look at the watch he’s wearing. It’s about a minute to 12.

“Do you have to go back to the carriage before it turns into a pumpkin?” He smiles. “Or do you not have a New Years kiss planned out?”

You rest your head on your hand and stare at the landscape. Not much has changed since you left for college, but it all seems different. Excessive. “I think that depends on whether or not you have a New Years kiss planned.” 

“I guess it’s settled then.” He picks up your chin and aligns your face to look at him. Bending down to your level, his lips press against yours as the bell chimes 12 o’clock. Lips part and your hands cross behind his neck as his slide on the smooth stone to your waist, accidentally spilling the champagne glass to the floor beneath. “Careful, it’s raining.” He says, still looking at your eyes. 

 

“Your phone won’t stop vibrating against my leg.” He murmurs into your ear in between kisses. “You should probably check it.”

“I know who it’s from.” You bite your lip and consider turning it off. Realising that would only make Rebekah think the worst and crash the party in her pajamas and study hair, you unzip your purse and stare at the screen.

“Is everything okay?”

The phone still vibrating in your hand with new incoming messages, “I told my roommate to blow up my phone if I wasn’t home at 1. As you can tell, she doesn’t forget.” You show him the screen and scroll down past all the new messages.

“She seems mighty bored. I mean, she’s now telling you to come home in Italian!” He smiles. “Can’t you tell her you’re preoccupied at the moment?”

“Beck won’t believe me. It’s complicated…I told her to not stop until I took a sign of the Interstate sign and telling her I’m with someone…well, she’s already on a mission.” You chuckle. Things just keep getting in your way tonight. 

“Can I at least walk you to your car?”

“That would be delightful.” You take his hand and walk together to the valet station. 

 

“You didn’t get his number?!?!” Rebekah stared at me in disbelief. “Are you stupid?!” 

You smack yourself in the forehead with the palm of your hand. “I never even thought of that!” 

“Not even a picture?” She placed her pen in her book and followed you into the bathroom.

“Not on my phone. I mean, he was standing next to me when I made the toast, but we spent most of the night on the balcony.”

Rebekah smiled and put her hands to her heart. “That is so romantic.” She gushed.

“I know.” You sit on the sink counter defeated by your own head over heels stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing it, I had way too much fun, so chances are I'll add more chapters! ;)


End file.
